Wearable devices, such as watches or other wrist-worn devices, are by their nature relatively small in size, and may be less than 40 mm in diameter. An electronic wearable portable device with multiple functions such as data display, email, text messaging, and wireless communication requires a practical means to interact intelligently with the device to input data, scroll through software menus, etc. Due to the form factor of the device, a keyboard or other button-based user interface integrated with the wearable portable device is neither practical nor aesthetically pleasing.